


лучше, чем Ральф Маччио

by chuart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Lowercase, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuart/pseuds/chuart
Summary: — скажи, — Макс присаживается перед подругой на кровать, — а Майк хорошо целуется?— не знаю, — смущается Оди, — он мой первый парень.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 1





	лучше, чем Ральф Маччио

**Author's Note:**

> мое собственное видение начала третьей серии. как увидела, сразу в голове возникло соответствующее продолжение. но в каноне, к сожалению, оказалось не так. исправляю! :) работа также запощена мною же на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8418268

— заглядываешься на ральфа маччио? — подкалывает подругу макс, заглядывая в журнал, который та листает, сидя на кровати.  
— маччио? — переспрашивает она.  
— да, он каратист! — макс изображает что-то вроде карате-приемов. оди пугается от неожиданности, но осознав, что она в безопасности, а подруга просто шутит, облегчённо смеётся  
— он горячий, да? а как целуется, наверное… — она со значением поднимает брови, оди смотрит со смешливым удивлением: непривычно обсуждать подобное.  
— скажи, — заговорщески начинает макс, присаживаясь перед подругой на кровать, — а майк хорошо целуется?  
— не знаю, — смущается брюнетка, — он мой первый парень.  
— о, выходит, тебе не с чем сравнивать?  
— угу, — кивает оди.  
— а хотелось бы?  
— что..?  
макс подаётся вперёд и буквально на пару секунд накрывает губы оди своими. когда она отстраняется, в карих глазах напротив плещется удивление, недоверие и… испуг?  
— что это было?  
— очевидно, я поцеловала тебя — неловко усмехается макс, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть, что в глазах подруги нет ни намека на положительные ответные эмоции. должно быть, она неправильно считала ее эмоции, неправильно выбрала момент, неправильно себя повела, неправильно…  
— так разве можно? в смысле, не с мальчиком. это нормально?  
— да, конечно! — вздрагивает макс, — случается, что девушка влюбляется в другую девушку, и это абсолютно нормально! — голос немного дрожит и звучит нервозно, выдавая годы, потраченные на то, чтобы убедить в этой простой истине хотя бы саму себя.  
— по телевизору такого не показывали.  
— да уж, по телевизору такого не покажут, — макс собирается встать с кровати, но оди останавливает её:  
— погоди. — хватает за руку и тянет обратно. наклоняется ближе, — это было слишком недолго, чтобы я могла сравнить, — серьёзно заглядывает в глаза и целует макс теперь уже сама, другую руку кладя ей на щеку.  
спустя несколько мгновений они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. в карих глазах напротив макс видит озорные искорки.  
— ты точно целуешься лучше, чем майк. и наверняка даже лучше, чем ральф маччио. — тепло улыбается ей подруга.


End file.
